


论表情管理

by army1999



Category: ABO - Fandom
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 23:14:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19029925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/army1999/pseuds/army1999





	论表情管理

嘉羿最近有一个爱好，爱拿自己的小号逛自己的超话。  
没错，他，黄夹心自己的超话。  
超话里的嘉羿阳光，帅气，正能量，黄夹心表示自己在粉丝的彩虹屁里简直要迷失自我。  
可是不知道从什么时候开始他家的超话突然就变了风向标，他可爱的粉丝们突然开始疯狂出产表情包，最初还算矜持含蓄的到现在丑到黄夹心自己都看不下去的大量崩图。  
嘉羿怀疑自家后援会进了奸细。  
今天黄夹心小朋友又颤巍巍的点开了自己的超话。  
哦豁，图片已经满足不了这些魔鬼了，她们做了视频，真好。  
嘉羿屈辱的点开了这个号称全团表情包然而实际上自己占了进度条的一半的视频，忍辱负重的看完了视频，脸上的表情很是精彩。  
这都是假粉，嘉羿断言道。  
说完他又忍不住点开了评论区，除了满屏的哈哈哈其中还夹杂着  
“看不见管栎系列”  
“强烈要求管老师教一教弟弟们表情管理，特别是嘉羿，关门开小灶的那种哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈”  
嘉羿眉心一挑，他觉得自己要去跟广月分享一下了。  
上楼开门，床上一只刚洗完澡的大兔子正抱着手机笑得仿佛一个缝纫机，离去世就差一点儿的那种。  
熟悉的BGM，嘉羿觉得简直见鬼了管栎居然也在看这个视频。  
缘，妙不可言。  
他觉得管老师现在表情管理就挺失控的，可惜没人来拍一下。  
管栎刚刚洗过澡，吹过的头发柔软蓬松的搭在前额，盖住了一半的眼睛，隐隐约约露出来的另一半里面正慢慢的盛着笑意。  
蜜桃混着奶香的味道从他身上散发出来，宽松的睡袍上面松了两粒扣子，奶白的肌肤和勾人的锁骨露出来，还有那衣袍底下能够想象的艳丽，嘉羿在想为什么能有一个人如此温软又如此色欲。  
他半躺在那里支着脑袋看着嘉羿笑，就好像是一块儿软趴趴的大棉花糖还是桃子味儿的，堂皇的黄夹心小朋友现在只想整个人埋在他身上去尝一尝甜味。而自己是为了什么上楼来的已经跟着他的理智一起见上帝去了。  
“哥，我想吃糖。”  
黄夹心摁灭了手里的手机随意的丢在了一边自己的床上，手机倒扣过去一声闷响终于让床上的兔子从笑点中清醒了过来，也终于让他看清楚了嘉羿现在的眼神。  
怎么形容呢，管栎觉得自己现在拍一张下来p上“肥沃哩凯森”简直是绝配，想到这句话他脑子里实时播放了某虎队组织头目说这句话时的腔调，再次笑得眯起了眼睛。  
黄夹心小朋友是一个年仅二十一岁且年轻气盛的崽，他觉得自己在向哥哥提出了暗示以后后者露出这样嘲笑一般的笑容是非常打击一个男人自尊的行为，于是他决定身体力行的向自家哥哥证明什么才是强者。  
关门反锁扑身床咚，一些列动作嘉羿行云流水，等到管栎终于把自己从那低得该死的笑点中拯救出来的时候，黄夹心已经撑着手挂在了他身上，其中一条腿还危险的抵在了他两腿之间。  
近到他能闻见自家年下小alpha身上柠檬薄荷的味道，嘉羿的信息素闻起来就像是泡在冰柠檬水里的薄荷，又酸又凉，还带着一丝丝的甜味儿，放在六月的太阳光底下明朗又清新的味道，可就是这样的味道勾引起别人的情欲来也是一匹黑马。  
嘉羿有意一点一点释放着自己的信息素，管栎果不其然腰上一软，耳尖都开始泛红，他拿眼睛去瞪身上的人，却因为这样一个姿势这一眼显得十分的没有气势，反倒有些撩拨的意味。  
嘉羿在想他哥实在是太像一只软乎乎的兔子了，动不动就会从耳朵一直红到眼角，活像是一只雪白的大兔子，毛茸茸软绵绵还有浅粉色的耳朵和肉爪。  
他可真是太喜欢了。  
身上的人笑得更加放肆了，直接身子探下去整个把大兔子抱在了怀里，埋首在他肩窝里大大的亲了一口，快乐得像是个一百斤的小熊软糖。  
“明明要回来了。”管栎感觉到不对劲了，想伸手去推身上的人，他隐约觉得到自己要被诱导发情了，这可真是非常的不妙。  
“我刚给明明哥打过电话。”嘉羿笑得狡黠，“他今晚陪深哥练舞去了。”  
被压着的人心想真好真是活见了鬼了。  
“哥，你好甜。”嘉羿仿佛是怀里抱了一个大宝贝一样爱不释手，垂眸又在他唇角啄了一口，兴奋的不行。  
“我跟你讲......我们明天要早起。”管栎试图跟对方讲一讲道理，可是他身上愈发浓郁的桃子牛奶的味道实在是让人堂皇，这个谎快要编不下去了。  
“哥不是要教我表情管理吗，我觉得现在就很好，粉丝说了让你关上门给我开小灶单独教学。”嘉羿脸上一脸无辜又稚嫩，手却已经解开了他哥睡袍所剩无几的剩下几颗扣子，甜品一样的身子暴露在他面前，嘉羿说完这句低头又是一吻落在他心口的地方。  
管栎倒吸了一口凉气，心里还在模模糊糊的想着这是哪个粉丝他单方面宣布开除粉籍了。  
Omega的体质特点在此时暴露无遗，嘉羿这一下撩拨在了最接近他胸口敏感点的地方，瞬间酥麻感遍布了全身，连身下都是开始濡湿了起来。  
“广月你在做这种事情的时候表情管理还到位嘛？”嘉羿的语气软软糯糯的，又口胡叫错了他的名字。  
不过此时此刻的管老师已经完全没有心思去纠正他的普通话，嘉羿的手掌在他身上游走，最后慢慢落在了最下方支起的小帐篷上，管栎的表情瞬间就变了，闷在嗓子里哼了一声，慢慢抬手用手背挡住了自己的半张脸。  
信息素的味道开始交合在一起，Omega的身子彻底软成了一滩水，这样一具雪白甜美的身子彻底裸露在了嘉羿的面前，而他的管老师此时已经完全没有了反抗的力气。  
他任由小狼狗一样的黄夹心一路又亲又啃最终逗留在了他胸前的小小凸起，后者使坏一般用力的吸了一口，管栎措不及防呻吟出声来，声音绵绵沙沙的满是情欲，娇柔的不成样子，瞬间就让黄夹心感觉自己身下又胀了几分，他抬眸去看，管栎正红着眼睛微微扬起脸来，白皙纤细的颈子上小小的喉结上下动了动。  
他五官精致得比常人要优越许多，那双平日里总是弯起温柔弧度的笑眼现在正红了一圈泛着水光，薄薄的唇瓣微微抿着，鲜红欲滴。  
这谁顶得住啊，黄夹心脑子一嗡，欺身上前去稳住那唇瓣，下方的手也开始上下攒动起来，管栎被他亲得气息不稳，身下的刺激又一阵一阵遍布全身，嘉羿能听见他小声的喘息声闷在喉咙里变成了十分情欲暧昧的响动。  
发情的Omega身子敏感，黄夹心没过多久便听到管栎的声音变了个调儿，身下的身子也猛得一抖，颤了一阵子，与此同时一股子灼热粘稠的液体出现在了他掌心中。  
他就着这液体又抚弄了一番管栎身前的欲望，掌中的纹理和那粘稠湿滑的液体让两个肢体的接触发出了让人想入非非的响动。  
“管老师，你看我这个学生怎么样？”黄夹心放开了那唇瓣，轻声在他耳边笑了笑，管栎已经在一阵高潮中几乎要迷失自我，他一声一声的喘息着，慢慢伸出手去抚上了嘉羿的胸膛，修长冰凉的手指搭在他温度略高的身前，黄夹心又是一阵眼红。  
这个人他不做了，谁要做谁做去，黄夹心在将分身埋入他身体中时满足的喟叹了一声，心里这么想着。  
表情管理良好的管老师衣裳半敞，雪白的身子上有一块一块的红痕，嘉羿一想到那是自己一点一点造出来的就在心里一阵骄傲，更加卖力的往里顶进了几分，管栎一声呻吟终于脱口而出，绵长软糯，黄夹心听了想变打桩机。  
而实际上他也这么做了，他温和年长的Omega连喘息都被他撞得支离破碎，身子仿佛漂浮在海面上一般随着海浪上下浮沉。  
情欲和那交合在一起的信息素的味道一起弥漫了整个房间，嘉羿一下一下进入得更深，他用力的抱住了管栎的身子，他的哥哥是多好多温柔的人，香香软软的身子让他恨不得融到自己的骨血里去。  
管栎抽出一只手来抚着他毛茸茸的脑袋，颤巍巍的给红了眼的小熊软糖软糖顺毛，不知道过了多久，两人一同踏上云端，Omega的后穴还在痉挛着，绞动着他身前的小嘉羿。  
管栎唇瓣微微张开，闭着眼脸颊上满是情欲的桃红色，正在这让人沉沦的快感中颤抖着身子。  
黄夹心觉得自己还能再来几次，可是理智告诉他姚明明真的要回来了。  
他慢慢退身出来，又俯身在自家哥哥的眼帘上bia唧亲了一口，像是尝到了桃子牛奶的甜味一样满足。  
他起身来把人捞起来横抱进浴室又重新洗了一遍，管栎迷迷糊糊的靠在他胸口蹭了蹭，情欲过后的Omega对自家alpha产生的这种依赖每次都能让嘉羿欲罢不能。  
他咬着舌尖告诉自己要冷静，给他清理完身子裹在睡袍中重新抱回去才发现他头发又湿透了，回身拿了吹风机，晕乎乎的管栎乖巧盘坐在床上，身后的嘉羿一条腿支着自己的身子欠过去给他慢慢吹着头发。  
姚明明敲门就看见了这么一副兄友弟恭的慈爱画面，除了管栎整个人看上去分红粉红还晕乎乎的，一切都是那么的美好。  
“管栎这是喝多了？”姚明明轻声问道。  
嘉羿多么感谢这位哥是个beta，这房间里甜的都要溢出来的桃子牛奶的味道简直能直接让随便一个alpha为之疯狂。  
嘉羿看了一眼面前的人，不怀好意的笑了笑点头。  
“这是喝什么了，我记得厨房的酒昨天晚上被宥维和汶翰玩儿游戏全吹了？”姚明明一脸困惑。  
而此时的黄夹心小朋友，露出来一个意味深长的笑容：“薄荷柠檬水喝多了。”

 

 

管栎第二天登上了自己的微博小号，去到了昨晚罪恶源头的视频底下，仿佛键盘侠一般把自己的腰疼全部发泄在了评论区。  
“说让管栎来教的都闭麦吧！”  
下面几乎是立刻就得到了粉丝的“友好回馈”。  
“你懂什么！”  
“你不是我家的吧，我们圈地自萌你有事儿吗？！”  
管栎眉心一跳，看见了评论新增了一条“我觉得管栎教得特别好！”  
头像是熊，ID叫最爱桃子牛奶，管栎闭眼忍了忍，最终还是忍无可忍的伸手把手机恨不得要直接贴到黄夹心的脸上去了。  
“黄夹心把你小号的评论给我删掉！”


End file.
